Sensação Nova
by tardiseffect
Summary: Molly muda o visual com ajuda de Mary e faz Sherlock rever sua relação com a patologista. Ela lhe traz uma sensação que o detetive já conhecia, mas que agora é nova para ele.


**M**inha primeira fanfic aqui, espero que vocês gostem!

**E**u não possuo **Sherlock ou qualquer personagem.**

**B**oa leitura!

* * *

><p>Molly Hooper estava quase terminando seu trabalho nem St. Barts quando recebeu uma mensagem.<p>

_"Assim que terminar seu trabalho, se puder, venha aqui. Preciso de ajuda – MW"_

Após meia hora Molly já estava na porta da casa dos Watson, Mary abriu a porta e deu um abraço em sua amiga.

– Parece que você já não consegue abraçar as pessoas direito – Molly disse fazendo Mary rir.

– Estou enorme, não vejo a hora de essa criança sair de mim. Agora vamos, preciso de ajuda – ela fechou a porta e foi andando com Molly.

– Para onde vamos senhora Watson?

– Vamos gastar o dinheiro do senhor Watson, senhorita Hooper.

Mary fez sinal para um táxi e logo as duas estavam a caminho do shopping. Ao chegar lá, as duas começaram a visitar lojas procurando coisas para Mary e para o bebê. Molly não tinha interesse em comprar nada para si, mas Mary resolveu insistir.

– Vamos mudar um pouco você?

– Mudar em que sentido?

Mary se aproximou dela e passou as mãos pelos cabelos da patologista.

– Talvez mudar seu corte, umas roupas novas...

– Eu não sei, eu não sou boa em escolher roupas.

– Então eu faço isso por você. Pode confiar em mim?

Molly pensou um pouco e decidiu confiar em Mary, afinal de contas ela não tinha nada a perder.

– Confio em você, pode me transformar do jeito que preferir.

Mary sorriu e Molly viu um plano naquele sorriso.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Sherlock estava deitado em seu sofá do mesmo jeito que sempre ficava: olhos fechados, mãos unidas e pousadas sobre sua boca e de roupa social, mas com seu famoso roupão azul marinho. Quando John chegou a Baker Street e o encontrou daquele jeito, simplesmente o ignorou, pegou o jornal e sentou-se em sua poltrona. Após horas Sherlock não moveu um músculo sequer, nem mesmo quando Mary abriu a porta ruidosamente e entrou falando alto e rindo.

– Olá esposo – Mary deu um beijo rápido em seu marido e se sentou na poltrona de Sherlock.

– Olá esposa, por que está tão animada hoje?

– Por que dei uma pequena ajuda para uma amiga hoje – ela sorriu. - Olá para você também, Holmes.

Sherlock não respondeu, continuou parado e calado.

– Esquece, ele não se mexe há horas. Provavelmente deve estar tentando entrar no Guiness Book como o cara que mais passou tempo parado do mundo – John disse e Mary não conseguiu evitar a risada. – Mas me diga, quem é a amiga que você ajudou?

– Molly, nós saímos para fazer compras e a ajudei a escolher algumas roupas novas, entre outras coisas.

– Espero que não tenha mudado muito a minha patologista – disse Sherlock, com os olhos ainda fechados.

– Por que você mesmo não confere isso? – uma voz nova no recinto falou.

Sherlock abriu os olhos e rapidamente se sentou no sofá, quando viu Molly parada na entrada do apartamento não conseguiu falar nada. Ela entrou no lugar para entregar a bolsa que Mary havia esquecido com ela, mas não esperava deixar o detetive sem palavras.

O que havia de tão diferente nela?

Para Sherlock, tudo.

Os cabelos, que antes eram castanhos avermelhados, estavam pretos e mais curtos num tipo de corte repicado. As unhas pintadas de preto, com exceção das unhas dos dedos anelares que estavam em vermelho. As roupas folgadas deram lugar a roupas mais apertadas: uma calça jeans preta e um pouco mais colada ao corpo, uma regata branca e uma camisa azul por cima junto com sapatilhas delicadas.

Sherlock ainda não conseguia formular nenhuma frase, seus olhos analisavam a "nova" Molly Hooper. Ela já era bonita antes dessa mudança, claro que ele nunca disse isso para ela, mas agora ela estava linda na opinião do detetive. Mary sorriu vendo a situação e olhou para John, ele entendeu o que sua mulher havia feito, ela deixou Sherlock com várias dúvidas na cabeça. Molly foi até Mary e entregou a bolsa a ela e agradeceu pela tarde, se despediu de John e deu um beijo na testa de Sherlock antes de sair da casa. O detetive continuou parado no mesmo lugar.

– Ahn... Sherlock? – John sacudiu os ombros do moreno e ele "acordou".

– O que houve? É um caso?

– Sim, o caso de como Molly Hooper deixou Sherlock Holmes sem palavras.

Sherlock se levantou e foi andando para o quarto.

– Quando sair feche a porta.

Mary não pode conter uma risada, o plano estava funcionando! John a ajudou a se levantar e os dois caminharam para a saída. Antes de fechar a porta, Mary olhou para John e sussurrou;

– O jogo começou.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Molly voltou para casa um tanto assustada, não sabia de onde tirou tanta coragem para dar um beijo na testa de Sherlock. Ele não falou nada, não se moveu, não teve reação nenhuma! Molly começou a se perguntar se o motivo da paralisia de Sherlock havia sido ela. Será que ela estava tão feia assim? Ou será que era o contrario? Não, deveria estar imaginando coisas, mal notou quando chegou a sua casa por estar tão distraída, foi recebida por Toby, praticamente o único que não se surpreendeu com o novo visual dela.

O dia seguinte era sábado então ela poderia ir dormir tarde, depois de um bom banho e de colocar uma roupa confortável, se aninhou no sofá e ficou vendo TV. Já estava quase dormindo quando ouviu batidas na porta, se levantou resmungando e foi atender a quem quer que fosse na porta.

Ela levou um susto ao ver que era Sherlock.

– Boa noite Molly. Sei que é tarde, mas...

– Tarde?! Já é mais de 11 da noite Sherlock. – ela o interrompeu. Geralmente não ficava com tanta raiva do detetive, mas ela estava com sono.

– Prefere que eu volte amanhã para dizer que eu... Gosto de você? Desculpe, não sei me expressar direito, você sabe.

– Sim, prefiro. Boa noite Sherlock. – ela fechou a porta após aquilo.

Molly ficou parada, ainda com uma de suas mãos na maçaneta da porta. Ela não entendeu exatamente o que ele havia falado. Com certeza ele tinha falado algo sobre gostar dela...

ESPERA AÍ, O QUE?!

_"Ele disse que gosta de mim e eu fechei a porta na cara dele!"_

Molly abriu a porta rapidamente e ele ainda estava lá.

– Desculpe, o que você disse mesmo?

– Eu disse que gosto de você, ainda está dormindo Molly?

– Acho que sim, entra, vamos conversar direito – ela o puxou pelo braço o fazendo entrar e fechou a porta em seguida.

Depois de Molly ter lavado seu rosto para acordar e depois de escovar os dentes voltou para a sala, onde encontrou Sherlock vendo TV, sem seu casaco e com Toby no colo. Seria bem estranho encontrar Sherlock daquele jeito todos os dias, mas a ideia parecia estranhamente agradável. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e esperou que ele falasse algo.

– Desculpe aparecer tão tarde – ele começou, ainda acariciando o pelo de Toby.

_"Antes tarde do que nunca"_ pensou Molly.

– Desculpe fechar a porta na sua cara.

– Desculpe não ter me expressado sobre seu novo visual.

–Desculpe ter deixado você sem palavras e por ter dado um beijo na sua testa.

– Vamos ficar pedindo desculpas a noite toda? – o detetive perguntou fazendo Molly rir.

– Não, mas o que você queria me dizer?

Sherlock ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, ele deveria agradecer a Deus por Molly Hooper ser tão paciente.

– Quem realmente deve desculpas aqui sou eu. Não consigo evitar ser rude com você. Digamos que é sem querer.

– Aham...

– Hooper, não torne isso mais difícil do que já é!

– Nah, não é tão difícil assim quando você realmente se esforça...

– Eu estou me esforçando, de verdade. – ele se virou para ela e segurou suas mãos. – Ok Molly Hooper, eu gosto de você, provavelmente eu não te mereço, nenhum pouquinho. Mas acho que posso fazer você feliz e não, não estou falando isso por causa do seu novo corte de cabelo.

– Mas você gostou do meu novo corte de cabelo?

– Bastante, mas não me tire do foco. Acontece que eu pensei bem na nossa relação a me dei conta que nos últimos anos minha afeição por você aumentou bastante. Também entendi que não posso perder você para qualquer outro cara, ainda mais agora que você está tão bonita.

Ele terminou de falar e ficou olhando para ela, esperando sua reação. Não quis admitir, mas estava com medo de ser rejeitado. Mas Molly apenas sorriu.

– Sherlock, eu sou muito paciente e muito legal. Vou simplificar as coisas para você.

Ela se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo, ele retribuiu e sentiu as mãos da moça em seus cabelos. Era uma sensação nova, estranha e agradável, lembrava-o de quando sua mãe o fazia dormir, ela sempre mexia nos cabelos cacheados do garoto. Aquela sensação o envolveu durante o beijo, quando os dois se separaram Sherlock se lembrou do nome daquela sensação.

Era a sensação de ser amado.

Definitivamente Molly Hooper teria que se acostumar com Sherlock Holmes em sua casa constantemente.


End file.
